


Hobbit and the Beast

by AgentLintaBale



Category: Smaug - Fandom, The Hobbit, Tolkein
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Dragon sex, F/M, bilbo’s sister, frodo’s mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLintaBale/pseuds/AgentLintaBale
Summary: Bilbo Baggins goes on adventure, mapping all of Arda. A pac of orcs force him to take shelter in the Lonely Mountain, where his invisible host is the most gracious. But Bilbo soon finds himself extending his welcome when he dares to take a trinket back for his sister.Bella Baggins gets to learn of her brother’s abduction and goes to his rescue. The beast proposes a bargain for the release of her brother.Will she accept? Or will there be consequences?





	1. Summary

Bilbo Baggins goes on adventure, mapping all of Arda. A pac of orcs force him to take shelter in the Lonely Mountain, where his invisible host is the most gracious. But Bilbo soon finds himself extending his welcome when he dares to take a trinket back for his sister.

Bella Baggins gets to learn of her brother’s abduction and goes to his rescue. The beast proposes a bargain for the release of her brother.

Will she accept? Or will there be consequences?


	2. New World

Bilbo Baggins was a very unusual Hobbit. True he was all the same as the rest of them, what with the hole in the hill and double breakfasts and afternoon teas and all that rubbish. Though he was never the sort to be up for galavant adventure, he loved to travel and explore. That's how Bilbo Baggins had become the best cartographer in middle earth.

And he'd mapped all of it too, had friends to prove it: lord Elrond of Rivendel, Prince Legolas of Greenwood, more elves, a couple men, and of course there was always Gandalf. The only place Bilbo hadn't really gone was beyond Rivendel. Towards the lonely mountain.

And he might never had gone, if he didn't desire one more adventure before he really hit old age. He was 50 now, and hadn't really done much adventuring for a while. Well, all except the handful that was his little sister Bella.

Bella Baggins was her brother's soul, though her own could hardly be captured. The siblings were poles apart, exhibitions of their double heritage: while Bilbo was definitely a Baggins, Bella was surely a Took. There wasn't a day that passed without Bella having made someone rip their hair out or sent another go crying to Bilbo.

Bilbo never often took her on his trips around middle earth, having learned from his first couple mistakes. On one occasion she almost had them both thrown in the woodland dungeons if Prince Legolas hadn't begged his father to spare them. On another, Bella had gotten in trouble with lord Elrond's human ward, so terribly that lady Galadriel had to heal the boy. That was the last time Bilbo took her along.

He would have taken Bella on this one, last adventure, but he wanted the peace of mind this time. Maybe they'd go together sometime when he came back. Or _if_ he came back. There was a reason that the lonely mountain had never been charted. He didn't know for certain what was out there, only the fireside horror stories from men and dwarves. Bilbo made sure to plan Rivendell into his route, for one last pit stop before he went out into the wild.

"Well here's your bag ready. Plenty of bread and cheese and some veggies to last you. If you don't stop for second breakfast and high tea and late tea and all that load. An umbrella would do you good, and a handkerchief and a knife and a..."

Bilbo watcher his sister ramble on, listing things he might or might not need on his travels. It amused him to see his sister worry about him after all, he was the older one.

"Bella..." Bilbo interrupted but went unheard.

"Bella!" He yelled and finally got her to shut up. She looked at him like a lost child.

Bilbo shook his head with a laugh and came closer to Bella to grab her head for a kiss.

"My beautiful, bratty little sister. You needn't worry. I'll be fine!"

"Yes, but you’re going into uncharted territories. Who knows what creatures live out there."

"Oh just the usual trolls, goblins, giant spiders. And let's surely not forget the dragons size of half the Earth."

Bella smacked his shoulder for trying to scare her.

"Can't be worse Lobelia. I don't know how I'll do with her with you gone!" she returned to tying up his sack.

“Well just be sure to keep her away from the silverware.”

"Right. Now have you got your map, Mr. Cartographer?'

Bilbo patted his front pocket.

"Good. Now don't you forget to give my letter to Legolas if you see him. And bring one from him back to me."

"Yes yes. Who am I to not." Once again he took in a heavy breath and fatherly cupped his sister's cheek. "And what shall _I_ bring back from the new world for you, my precious?"

"Hm... other than your alive self? Well whatever it be that reminds you of me."

"That's a promise." he touched her forehead to hers.

Bella shook off her tears and kissed him tight on his cheek.

"Ya best be going now. It's a whole new world waiting for you out there."

She pushed Bilbo out the front door and leaned herself against the frame, not moving an inch till her big brother went overhill and underhill and out of view.


End file.
